HP OneShots
by Rihaan
Summary: A collection of HP One-shots and Omakes that pop into my head once in a while, with the occasional crossover.
1. Gray Lord?

Hermione turned to see Harry walking towards her usual table in the library, looking as if he had fought a great war. What confused her was the grin on his face. He passed Madame Pince, who seemed too shocked for words.

"Hello, Hermione," he said cheerily as he plopped down before her.

"Hi, Harry," she said absently, then stared at him suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Do I always look like I've done something bad?"

She stared at him.

"Okay, I have."

"Obviously. What have you done?"

"Nothing much…just snuck out of Hogwarts to visit Macnar, that's all."

"You killed another Death Eater, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't like to think of it as 'killing' someone."

"What would you call it, then?"

"A casualty."

"Harry! You just can't keep killing people like this."

Harry corrected her. "They're not people; they're Death Eaters. They kill people, so I should return the favor. And besides, Dumbledore told me that I could."

"Pardon?" Hermione could not believe her ears.

"He didn't say it directly…you know that he keeps giving us riddles to solve, right?"

"How could you figure out that Dumbledore wants you to kill?"

"There were a couple of clues. Do you want me to explain them, or to tell you what he did?"

"I would rather you tell me the latter." Hermione wanted to think for herself why Harry had come to that conclusion.

"Firstly, Dumbledore told me that we were going to train, but he hasn't shown me a new spell or anything about magic at all. Instead, he showed me memories of Tom's childhood and his beginnings."

"You must know your enemy before you defeat them," Hermione interjected.

"That's what I originally thought. But as we went on with it, I found out that Tom had similar beginnings as I did. And he eventually became a Dark Lord. So I was thinking…"

"Harry James Potter, if you're saying that you're turning into a Dark Lord, I swear I'll hex – nay, curse – some sense into you."

"I'm not, I promise. Quite the opposite, really. I'm turning into a Light Lord."

"A Light Lord?"

"Basically. I don't plan on following Dumbledore's footsteps, though. Nor Voldemort's. I guess you could say I'm following my own. I don't want anyone else to get killed, but I'm very willing to kill those who kills."

"But it's still wrong!"

"Either that, or Dumbledore's trying to avoid training me for some reason. One of them has to be the reason, and I'm sure that the one that I chose is the right one. I highly doubt that Dumbledore wants me to die."

Harry sighed as he realized that Hermione was firm in her beliefs. "Let me explain it this way: A little muggle girl is being approached from behind by a Death Eater, and you are meters away, out of his sight, with a wand in hand. Do you run for help, knowing full-well that the man has a portkey to get out of there with the little girl, do you run to protect the girl, facing the chance of you taking the same fate as that girl, do you stall the man to let the girl run away, possibly pissing him off enough to touch the Dark Mark, giving you the chance to face several Death Eaters and Voldemort?"

He paused to let Hermione digest this information. "Or would you use that clear shot to make sure that he never approaches anyone again with the intent of harm?

"…"

For the first time, Hermione was speechless. Harry did put up a really good point that she could not fault.

"I'm sure you would choose the last choice," Harry said with a grim smile. "Bellatrix killed Sirius, so I killed her, because I have no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to kill again. Same for Peter, no matter how cowardly he is. I figure that if you have the Mark of a Death Eater, you have the mark of death. No exceptions. No matter how young."

Hermione caught on to what Harry said. "Harry, Draco is _too_ young—"

"Which is why Voldemort gave him the Mark. People will suspect it but discard the idea because of the simple fact that he's too young. I just used a simple _'Diffindo'_ on his arm sleeve on my way here in the crowded hallways. He has the mark. Rumors are spreading already. He just might go to Azkaban and it's not even Christmas yet!"

Hermione, once again, was unable to talk. She shook her head sadly. She was wrong about something. And it was apparently a huge mistake. That feeling did not sit well with her.

"Don't feel bad," Harry comforted her. "You didn't know. I didn't know for a fact. It's just like…a hypothesis, really. You just never tried to prove it. Now, it has been."

"I'm sorry for not believing you," Hermione said to him, seemingly not hearing what Harry said. "I guess I should start believing you from now on."

"No; we should start proving our statements. We should believe each other, and find out a way to prove if either of us is right. For instance, if you said that I was wearing boxers, not briefs, then I would have to prove your hypothesis." Harry just realized what he said and blushed. "Sorry, bad example."

Hermione waved it off, a blush staining her cheeks. "It's okay. I see what you mean. If you said that I was wearing a bra, you'd have to prove it as well."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione, wondering if she meant _she'd_ have to prove it. Deciding to play along, he said, "As much as I would love to delve into the 'experiment' and discover the wonders of science, I don't have time right now. I have to go and get your Christmas present."

"Harry, it's still November."

"I know, but I can't wait any longer. It's a really good one. I think I outdid myself."

"Harry…" Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, it's not expensive at all." He seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked her, and his eyes widened with the way he said it.

Hermione also looked quite shocked. Harry seemed to have quite the gift today of making her speechless. A naughty part of her brain figured that if he had just asked her out, he would have more chances in the future. "Harry…?"

"Sorry for the way that came out," Harry said hurriedly. "I just want to take you see your present." He then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm guessing it will have to be an over-night trip. I guess it would count as a date."

"It's a date then," Hermione said with an inward smile. What she didn't know was that she was also smiling outwardly.

"Great," Harry said with a little too much enthusiasm. He stood up. "I need to go change my clothes. I'm pretty sure I smell like a dead animal."

"You do," Hermione admonished, returning to her normal self.

"I suggest you bring your wand, too. In case something goes wrong."

"What will go wrong?" Hermione asked him, curious. "You're not going to kill a Death Eater in the middle of our date, aren't you?"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Gods, no! Cho doesn't even speak to me anymore, and all I did was cut it short."

"Then why do I have to bring my wand?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.

"Because I'm killing a Death Eater at the _end_ of our date."

"Harry!"

"What? You'll love it?"

"Why would I _ever_ love to see you kill someone?!"

"Because it's Dolohov…"

Hermione's retort was cut short by the name. She was quiet for almost thirty seconds, before she absently traced the small scar in the middle of her chest.

"Harry," she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "that is… the best present I've ever gotten."

"Only for you," Harry said to her with a smile, then walked out of the library, preparing to find the twins for a tear-gas bomb.

Hermione smiled at his retreating back and walked towards one of the shelves. She had to learn some new spells. Surely Harry would give her time to spend with her Christmas present. She wondered if he would let her borrow that stupid Potions book?

After a moment, she realized that Harry would need a Christmas present also. Perhaps he needed a new girlfriend?

She should experiment...she did have that new dress...

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Rarely read stories about Harry following his own path, so I decided to make one._


	2. Timmy Turner and the Philosopher's Stone

_**Timmy Turner and Philosopher's Stone**_

**Warning:** This is before the new season, where the last episode was the third joint episode with Jimmy Neutron (Meaning: No Fairy baby). Don't ask about the timeline, either.

**Note to Self:** Be more random next time. I could've done better. I read it, and I admit I was bored. Now I know why this was never done before.  
However, AtlanDrag and I will try again someday. We'll try to make it funnier, but I'm not very good at random. It'll probably be a (much) longer one-shot, with scenes skipped, all the way through. Eh, I won't know until I start it.

_**Written by **__**Rihaan**__** and **__**AtlantianDragoness**__**.**_

* * *

Timmy Turner was bored.

But, then again, Timmy was that about 50 percent of his life, bored of everything every other hour, and it seemed that he was becoming more bored each and every time. Or at least to Timmy's point of view. It was to the point that the old phrase 'to die of boredom' seemed like an actual cause of death, right up there with heart attack. But, like everything else, the topic became boring and was soon dropped. Everything seemed to be boring lately, and he didn't seem to know what was missing. After all, he had fairy godparents that would poof up his every need. But something was still missing in his life.

Next week, March 21, would be his eleventh birthday. It felt like years had gone by for him to get to this age, but it finally happened. He had thought that with his birthday growing ever closer, he would be more and more excited. He was wrong. He was just as bored as ever, if not more. What did he need to do to have some fun around here? He had already played all of his video games, and he didn't want to cause another power surge (or lose his life) if he played one of Cosmo and Wanda's custom-made games. He had already locked Vicky in the closet with a rabid bunny, though the bunny was probably suffering more. His parents wouldn't be home for an hour and a half. His best friends, AJ and Chester, were paired together with his back-up friends, Elmer and…Sanjay, for a project by Mister Crocker. As usual, he didn't care much about that, because he would be even more bored, if that was possible. He was inexplicably and overwhelmingly bored. And he was getting bored of that.

Just then, Cosmo poofed out of his bowl to hover in front of the boy. "You didn't see anything," he whispered to Timmy as he waved a hand past his face, then retreat under the bed. Timmy gave off a tired sigh, too bored to ask Cosmo what he had done this time and tell him that hiding under the bed is the most obvious hiding place. Seconds later, Wanda came up out of the fishbowl and changed from goldfish to fairy in an instant. She had a smile, which confused Timmy a bit.

"Hey, sport," she said, lazily watching two bright green eyes that peered from under the bed, "what do you want to do today after I catch Cosmo?" Timmy, for the first time in days, smiled. Despite all his efforts (if you could call it that), Cosmo would be found in seconds, so Wanda didn't even have to look for him herself.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked with a wide yawn, not bothering to cover it up.

"Playing Hide-and-Seek," she explained, mentally chastising him on his manners. "Nothing you want to do today?" She asked again.

"Wanda," he started with another yawn, falling forward to lie snake-style on the bed, "how do you guys stay so energetic? You guys are always peppy and playing around. How do you do it?"

Wanda seemed to think of this for a moment. She knew this would come up eventually, that he would notice that they were so enthusiastic and fun, and ask about it soon enough. But he wasn't supposed to ask yet. She thought he would wait until his birthday. But before she could tell him to 'wait until the time was right', Cosmo floated out of his hiding place to speak.

"Isn't it obvious, Timmy?" he asked. "It's because we have magic!"

Timmy looked to Wanda for confirmation, since he naturally didn't believe anything that Cosmo says before Wanda confirmed it.

Wanda, seeing that there was no escape, nodded. "When you have magic, it kind of…keeps you occupied. I mean, you can do anything! Fly…"

"Make food appear that's fatty…" Cosmo continued, making a giant lollipop appear which he promptly shoved in his mouth.

"And you can weigh nothing and float…"

"And we can have magic battles…" Cosmo, still equipped with the sucker, now conjured up a giant boot and hurled it at his wife.

"…and no one can get hurt," a now glaring Wanda said in response to the magical shoe that had beamed her in the head. "So that's why it's fun, Timmy. Having magical powers is having limitless fun!" She stopped abruptly. She said too much. She was too caught up that she spoke it without realizing it. Now, knowing Timmy, he's going to want magical powers.

"How does a kid get magical powers?" He asked cautiously, the first tinge of excitement surging through him in weeks. He had remembered what happened when he wished he was a fairy, and he did not want to make that mistake again.

"All you got to do is wish for it!" Cosmo squealed with a smile, throwing his arms out. The lollipop went flying out of his hands and out the window.

Somewhere a cat screeched.

The green haired fairy was oblivious to his wife's thoughts, and the dagger-eyed stare she was giving him. All he wanted was to grant a wish. It was about time.

"Is there anything I should know before I wish for it?"

Wanda blinked once, then twice, forgetting about her rage. Since when did Timmy care about the repercussions? He had certainly grown up over the almost three years they had been with him, she surmised. "Well, there are a few," she said slowly, thinking if there were any more. She had never granted this wish before, so she didn't have much knowledge on it. There were very few people in history that had thought of this wish, and she was slightly proud of Timmy for doing it, even though he inadvertently had help. "You won't have the same freedoms of fairies. You'll have magical powers but you won't know how to use them. You'll have a wand, but it'll be different than ours. You can do…mostly the same as our magic, but you can't fly unless you have a broom."

"Mom has a lot of those," Timmy scoffed.

"You can use one of those brooms, but they're too slow," Cosmo warned him with his cheery voice. "You need to go fast, really really really really really fast! Like a Nimbus! I could get you one of those."

"Anyway," Wanda said with a glare directed at the two for being interrupted, "to use your magic, you'll have to use incantations. You know what that means, right?" Timmy gave her an annoyed look. "Okay, then. We'll get your wand a little bit later. We'll also need to get the books that you can use to learn spells, otherwise the only thing you can do is accidental magic when you're angry or something. You have to be advanced to do magic without talking."

Timmy gave a heavy sigh. Of course he needed to study. Why did he have to study? He couldn't wish that he knew every spell, because he would automatically forget them during a battle or magical game. Well, at least he could learn something for a fun reason.

"There is another thing," Wanda said timidly. "Once you wish for magic…it's permanent. There is no wish-back. You could stop using magic, but it will always be a part of you. You will be a… a wizard… for life. Once you use it enough, your magic will eventually help you run your blood, pump your heart, move your body. You will partly depend on the magic – literally – flowing through your veins. If the magic was taken back out, you would be weak and fragile. You'd have to be in intense care for months, or years to go back to normal, depending on how long you used magic. It could prove fatal, and no matter how bad you want the magic out of your body, I won't risk it."

Wanda took a deep breath. "So…do you want to wish it?"

Timmy looked at Wanda for a few seconds in deep thought. Was it worth it? It wouldn't be that much of a life-changer, except that he could do magic just like his Fairy Godparents. He heavily doubted that he would want to get rid of magic. They said that he would learn spells from a book, so he wouldn't have to learn under Jorgen von Meathead. He could fly a broom. With any luck, he could find a spell to make _himself_ fly. He saw no downside to this. A small smile showed on his face, his buck teeth shining. He looked up at Wanda, who seemed to know what he was thinking, because she already had her wand out and a smile on her face.

"I wish I was a wizard!"

--

Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley boy in the family, was eating a meal at the table with his sister. His father, Arthur, was at work; His brothers, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were at Hogwarts; His oldest brother, Bill, was in another country, he forgot where. His mother, Molly, was at their neighbor's house. He was eating quietly – minus the smacking of lips and the moans of tastiness coming from both of their lips – with his little sister, his only sister, Ginny.

He was thinking about the visit from the Headmaster of his future school a few weeks ago. Apparently, The Boy Who Lived is coming to Hogwarts next year, the same time he was going to school. The Headmaster wants him to sit in the compartment with him and become friends with him to make sure he doesn't go dark like You-Know-Who. That would be easy, he thought. All he had to do was talk to him a bit and make sure that everyone else backed off. He would do anything for Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light. Anyway he heard that the Boy Who Lived was also a bit rich. What was his name again? Hairy Something? He didn't read much, so he didn't know.

A fat, gray-haired balding rat hopped on the table, hoping to get a taste of the delicious meal that was served. Ron growled in frustration. The stupid rat never seemed to like his rat food. Why did Percy ever give him this worthless creature?

Before he could grab him and toss him (lightly, of course) off the table, a sharp pain raged through him. He yelled as it shot through his body like lightening, and was over as soon as it started. As he tried to breathe out the gasp of surprise, a larger and longer pain coursed through him like lava (if he knew what that was). He screamed and thrashed around in his chair, his breath staggering, before falling out completely. He rolled on the floor, still in great pain that felt like it wouldn't come down anytime soon. He distantly felt his sister shaking his arm before leaving to go tell his mum.

-

"I'll see you later, Selena," Molly said with a wave and a smile.

"I'll see you, too, Molly."

After Selena closed her door, hearing a small pop, she made a beeline towards her lab room upstairs. She saw her daughter, Luna, waiting for her, checking out one of the radishes she uses in some potions. Selene smiled at her daughter. She was so curious about everything around her.

When Luna finally noticed her mother, she smiled back. "Hello, mum! Are you gonna do another spell?"

Selene nodded as she pulled out her wand and stood a safe distance away from her daughter. "Yes. It's a new spell that I've been developing. It's pretty complicated, but if I do it enough times, I should get it right. Don't even think about trying it." She paused to wait for Luna's nod. After she received it, she continued with a smile. "Do you want to see a demonstration?"

Luna's quick nodding made her chuckle. She grabbed a book that was on her desk and walked back towards her cleared area. She turned the pages in the book until she found the right one. She took her preferred stance and took a deep breath.

Before she could say the incantation, a loud CRACK of Apparition alerted her, startling her to drop the wand on to the book, emitting a spark from the wand and the book to engulf in flames seconds later. Selena was oblivious to this, as she ran to the window to see her friend holding Ron's screaming body to her chest. He seemed to be in convulsions while Molly was clearly distressed. She took in the scene of Molly running towards her front door, Ginny in tow, before she ran downstairs, her own daughter following, wondering what had happened.

For a moment, Luna Lovegood couldn't help but feel incredibly thankful for something.

--

Timmy felt a surge through him like a small electric shock. Or was it just excitement? Then, he felt and saw a warm golden glow surround his body. The magic was pouring in him, filling him like a cup. This continued for a few minutes, feeling the power of having magic itself flow through your veins like blood, feeling a power he never felt before, until the glow abruptly stopped.

Timmy had only one word.

"Whoa!"

--

"What's happened to my Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley frantically asked the Healer.

"There is no easy way for me to tell you this," he said, regret etched into his voice. It was obvious that it was tragic news.

"Oh, Merlin, is he dead?" She asked frightfully. Selena and Xenophilius wrapped an arm around her, while Arthur stood, shocked.

"No, he's not," the Healer quickly denied, "it's not that at all!"

"Thank goodness," she whispered, relief very visible on her sweaty face.

"But he does have a problem…that cannot be reversed."

"What is it?" Selena asked with rising trepidation.

"He's…he's a…a squib."

Suffice to say, Molly fainted.

--

"So what do we do now?" Timmy asked them, "get some books?" Normally, he wouldn't say, or even think, the word 'book', especially with an 's', but he wanted to test his new magic abilities.

"I guess we could," Wanda said after a moment of thought. "We have plenty of time. We can get your wand, too."

"And your broom," Cosmo yelled. It seemed like he really wanted to buy the broom.

"How much money will I need?" Timmy asked them.

"Oh, forgot about that. You see, Timmy, wizards use a different method of money. They're in the forms of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Galleons are big and gold coins. Sickles are medium-sized silver coins. Knuts are small bronze coins with a hole in the middle."

"Wait… There are other wizards?"

Wanda nodded. "There are a lot of Wizards, but they didn't wish for it. They were born with magic."

Timmy was new to this. "There are humans born with magic? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Statute of Secrecy. It's a law that forbids anyone with magic to tell anyone with no magic."

Timmy was sad that he wasn't born with magic. Then again, if he wasn't, he probably wouldn't have met Cosmo and Wanda. He sighed. "We'll talk about it later. You said something about money, right? I guess I'll have to borrow some from my parents. Do they have an ATM or something?"

Cosmo nodded. "But you'll have to deal with those mean old Goblins."

"Just because they were neutral during that stupid war, you're against them," Wanda grumbled.

Timmy paid no attention, but walked downstairs to hear heavy pounding on the closet door. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, TWERP!!!"

"Not a chance," Timmy said, more to himself. He looked over to Vicky's black purse and smiled. Maybe he didn't have to wait for his parents. He looked in the purse to find a spiked dog collar. Which was very peculiar, because Vicky's dog, Doydle, never wore this collar, not to mention that it was a lot skinnier than Doydle's neck. Timmy shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder where it imbedded itself in the closet door, ignoring the responding shriek, then kept searching until he found her change purse. As he zipped it open, cash erupted from inside like a shaken soda can. Timmy quickly scooped it as much as he could fit in his pockets, then hastily shoved the rest back where it came from. He returned upstairs to see Wanda holding a black cloak.

"This is what wizards wear," she explained to him. "This is a Wizard's Cloak. If you dress like them, you'll fit in with them. If you don't dress like them, they might not appreciate you."

"What d'you mean?" He asked her.

"Aw, we'll worry about that later," Cosmo interrupted. "Timmy, we're going to show you a place where the wizards roam."

"Which is?" Timmy asked excitedly, slipping into the robe that Wanda gave him. He felt the smooth silk and decided then and there that he loved this Wizard's world, even though he hadn't even seen it yet.

"We're going to take you to…hold on…" Wanda raised her wand to Cosmo, and a pink poof later, there was a green mouse in Cosmo place. She then transformed herself into a pink mouse and landed on Timmy's shoulders. "Ready to go?" She asked as Cosmo crawled to the other shoulder.

After the jittery nod, Cosmo and Wanda raised both of their wands and the trio poofed out of the Turner house.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Cosmo yelled.

Timmy opened his eyes and smiled.

He loved Wizards.

* * *

**Rihaan's Notes:** Never really tried parodies, but it's worth a shot. I always loved Fairly Oddparents, I always loved Harry Potter, I always hated Ron, put it all together and something really messed up happens that's beyond anyone's control.

Inspired by **Ruskbyte's** '_Something Grim This Way Comes_'.

**AtlantianDragoness's Notes:** This whole thing was pretty much Rihaan's idea, but he wanted my help on it. So, yeah, not much to say after that.


	3. Rihaan's Prologue

**Intro:** Well, I'd like to introduce myself. Well, another part of myself, or so I'd like to think. Rihaan Shimomura III is an African American raised in Japan. I would try to fit a back-story into this, but I really hate it when other authors put mysteries and eerie flashbacks into the story. So I'll do just that.

On another note: Who is going to watch HBP: The Movie? Up until now, I've tried to avoid the commercials at all costs. Too much of the wrong type of romance, for my tastes. I saw the commercial. Let's just say I should've taped my reaction and post it on YouTube. I died a little on the inside.

Please, folks, join the S.S. Harmony before you drown. It's never too late.

--

Rihaan's Bio:  
Name: Rihaan Shimomura III (pronounced 'Ree-hawn')  
Birthdate: October 2  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 148  
Occupations: Wizard, Swordsman, Martial Arts expert, Author, professional Sniper.  
Hobbies: Fighting, using a large array of weapons, writing, meditating, singing, wrestling.

Did you read the last chapter of the Yule Ball Remake? The first thousand words of the story? I suggest you do before you read this.

--

**Prologue:**

If there was one thing that Rihaan hated, it was being told that he couldn't do something.

Usually, when people are told that they wouldn't do something, they do it anyway, to prove someone wrong.

But he was told he _couldn't_ do something.

"Are you telling me," he said, his eyes boring into the withered old man before him, "that I am physically incapable of doing it?"

The man did not speak. He let him continue. "Because I can. You know I can. _Don't_ patronize me."

The man finally chose to speak. "My boy, I have spent over a century, on and off, researching the very thing you, at a mere seventeen years of age, claim to do. It won't work. It _can't_ work.

There was that 'can't' thing again. "Dumbledore, you know my mind works in different ways. You helped me on the damn thing and you still don't think I can do it, because it didn't take a long time to make it."

"It only took a year," Dumbledore countered.

"Sometimes it takes shorter to make a masterpiece," Rihaan shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"But it should take more time. Something as complex as this should not have taken only a year. It cannot be as simple—"

"Please stop saying that word," he interrupted.

"What word?" Albus asked.

"Can't. Cannot. Could not. I can take _won't_. Because I know I will. But don't tell me I _can't_."

Albus decided to try another direction. "Rihaan, you are not yet prepared for the task ahead of you. You are too young."

"Should I remind you that it took a year for me to do what it took you a century?" Rihaan said smugly.

"On and off," Dumbledore clarified, "and I gave you all my studies and helped you."

Rihaan stared at him with a hint of a smirk. "I'll give you that," he said, "but I did all of the runes, collected all the objects, thought of every single detail…and, let's not forget that I thought of the idea in the first place. Logic dictates that if you are not prepared for something, don't suggest doing it."

Rihaan sat back. "Personally, I think that my age shouldn't matter, after all the shit I've done in my life. It's the experience and knowledge, not the number years you had it."

"True, but with years comes experience and knowledge. You are never really sure when you are ready until you learn all that you can possibly learn."

"Just like how Harry killed Voldemort?"

"May I remind you how Harry killed Voldemort? It required neither knowledge nor experience."

Rihaan stared at him for another moment. "Because you never gave him the necessary knowledge," he said easily. "He had a helluva lot experience, but not enough knowledge to overcome those experiences. Just like you had planned."

Albus sighed tiredly. "I see you are not going to let this go."

Rihaan stroked the light stubble on his chin ponderingly. "Well…not until you let me go."

"Rihaan, you cannot go."

He grimaced. "Why _can't_ I?"

"Because of several reasons. Don't you know what happens if you travel to the past? If you change one simple thing, the entire future may drastically change."

"May," Rihaan interrupted, "meaning 'might'."

"It is still a chance. You have no idea—"

"I know what the butterfly effect and the snowball effect is. I can accept that the future may change. But I'll try my hardest to change the future for the better."

He leaned forward, and took a lemon drop, staring at it for any colors, and when he did not see any detected charms or potions except the usual non-sticking charm and small cooling charm, he put it in his mouth. "I've studied," Rihaan said, looking back at the light-blue, pleading eyes. "I know the chaos theory, the domino effect, chain reactions, paradoxes, causes and effects. I can handle it."

Dumbledore tried one more time. "Every decision you make, every word you say, every move you make; will drastically alter the timeline. Permanently. Rihaan Shimomura the third will be in The Magical World, and that cannot change from then on."

"And I'm aware of all that," Rihaan said, close to yawning. "But you have to remember that what I do will likely only affect the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore acknowledged that with a frown.

Rihaan stood abruptly. "I think I should start making the finishing touches." He quickly strode out of the room, turning back to raise his hand. The lemon drop dish sped towards him before Albus could reach for it, and he was out of the door, a bowl full of candies richer.

Rihaan Shimomura III felt a trill of excitement. It was finally time to do the real thing. Months of planning, years of constructing, it was finally done.

He had created the ultimate time-turner.

However, I could only be used one time. But it had an unlimited number of years to go back on with that one time. He could go back to the age of Dinosaurs if he could, although he didn't know how last he was going to live. So he had chosen the relatively safe option.

He was going back to the time of the great Harry Potter.

Although, he wasn't going back to the time just to observe. He was actually going to change things.

It was something no writer, or human, should ever do. He was going to jump in the story and sneak his way onto the main character's stage.

He looked at the rather large book before him and the giant hourglass he had used from Slytherin's house points scale. He chuckled. No hourglass, no points.

He took the seven books melded into one and stood on top of the table it was on, easily throwing it over into the hourglass. The necessary spells were on the book, as well as the sand in the hourglass. Sure enough, the book dissolved into green sand. The sand swirled around like a whirlpool. Only stopping until there was a visible swirl in the hourglass, visible from the outside.

Rihaan sat down closed his eyes. While he was also meditating, he was triple-checking his plans. Any mistakes he made were going to be a hundred percent fatal. It _had_ to be perfect. He had too many…alterations and modifications to die before doing them.

With a steady breath, he opened his eyes. His jade green eyes stared at the emerald and light brown sand in the plain hourglass. He stood and picked up his bag, suitcase, and sheath. He placed and strapped the sheath to his back, after making sure his favorite katana sword was still in it. That would be embarrassing.

He looked around, wondering if he was missing something. Something was nagging the back of his mind, as if it was telling him he was missing something vital.

"I believe that I have all of my weapons. I have more than enough money with me to turn into more than enough Galleons. I have enough hair gel." He fingered the dreadlocks on his head that led to his shoulder. He remembered when he was a small child, he had an unmanageable afro. Hopefully it could be managed, now.

Rihaan finally remembered and looked down at his feet. While he wanted to bring a little modern technology, he figured Air Force One tennis shoes would be a bit unnecessary. He quickly kicked them off, and decided that an old pair of trainers would suffice until he bought something new. He quickly ran back to get them and returned under 20 seconds.

He found Dumbledore looking at the hourglass. "Are you really sure about this?" Albus pleaded, almost in a defeated tone.

Rihaan nodded soberly. "I will change things for the better. He has had a gruesome life. He has had bad minders." Rihaan stared at the old man. "And he had some pretty horrible relationships."

Dumbledore paled and turned towards him. "And what will you do to the Dumbledore of that reality?"

"Since you choose not to tell me your past plans, as you still claim it's for the greater good, I guess it can't be helped. "Albus softly smiled until he heard, "I guess I'll have to break you the hard way."

"Rihaan, you can't—"

He gave an almost primitive growl. "Remember what I _just_ said about that word? I don't care about your 'greater good'. In fact, that's the main reason I'm going back."

"The Greater Good destroyed Voldemort," Albus replied, his grandfatherly smile forcing itself on his face.

"And Harry's Godfather," Rihaan ticked off with his fingers, "and Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Dobby and many others. But in the process, the 'Greater Good' kept people alive, such as the Malfoys, The Death Eaters, and a few others that may piss you off." He looked at Dumbledore pleadingly, as if wanting him to ask him who they were.

He wouldn't give the boy the satisfaction. "So you are just going to ignore me and destroy the Wizarding World." It was supposed to be a question, but he was so convinced that his way was the 'this is the only way you'll live' way.

Rihaan shook his head. "I'm going to mostly ignore you, do things you won't approve of, and maybe piss you off a lot…well, more than I usually do now. I will say this, though." He looked Dumbledore square in the eye. Being of even height, an even six feet, he could play 'who has the more fearsome stare' with the man. "I don't want your other self to do something…unethical, such as try to attack me because of my influence on the Golden Boy. That means if there are any plots formed against me to either distract me or incapacitate me…I will retaliate before they are set into action."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. He knew that if Rihaan did do anything drastic that caused Harry to leave his alternate self's grasp, he would want to get rid of Rihaan.

Merlin help him.

Rihaan extended his hand. "I guess it's time for us to depart. You've always been a pain in the ass to everyone, and I'm sure I've been a pain in yours, but I thank you. If it weren't for you, it would've probably taken me another year. Probably."

Albus chuckled and returned the handshake with vigor. "My boy, I just hope you don't kill Severus the moment you get back."

Rihaan shook his head, once again. "I'm not gonna kill him. That would be too easy. When I'm done with him, the only thing that's going to keep him sane will be his Occlumency."

"You're going to torture him!" Dumbledore yelled, for the first time losing his composure.

He smiled. "Snivellus will not be tortured. However, he will be pranked mercifully. I have to take him down a few pegs, you know."

Albus shook his head slowly. "Could you at wait until he gives you an excuse to?"

"Sure," Rihaan said, respecting the old man, "it'll start with '_Potter…our new celebrity._'"

Dumbledore didn't know if he should be increasing worried or if he should thank his lucky stars that he was not going to be there. He did, however, have one more concern. "Rihaan, are you sure you are up to this? You could possibly go mentally insane if you had to live what you once thought was fiction."

Rihaan shrugged. "I'll be about five when I get there. I'll probably have an active imagination. Besides, my Occlumency will keep me intact. Hopefully, I'll even have a more creative defense."

Dumbledore didn't look convinced.

Rihaan, not wanting to say goodbye to a man he might have to kill in another reality, turned away towards the hourglass. And coolly placed on his sunshades. Green, if you must know.

Albus nodded and walked out of the room wordlessly. Sure, all hell was going to break loose, but at least he wasn't involved. He would wish the boy luck, but that would imply that he should kill those that would give him bad luck. Albus was sure his other self would be first on the hit list. He would prefer that to be later than sooner.

Rihaan slowly lifted his bags and closed his eyes.

This was it. There was no going back after this. Years of work would leave just a broken body if one mistake was made.

He jumped silently onto the table, then onto the rim of the hourglass, in nearly-perfect balance. Before he jumped into the sand, he took a deep breath.

"I own nothing!" And with that disclaimer, he quickly sunk into the sandy surface. The moment his skin touched the emerald sand, it illuminated like small crystals. The room began to grow very bright. A high-pitched whirring sound echoed the empty room, until the light slowly began to fade. All that was left in the hourglass was the once heavily enchanted light brown sand.

Dumbledore immediately reentered the room and aimed his wand at the hourglass. He quickly cleaned all evidence, countered runes, and banished the sand. He did not want anyone knowing the groundbreaking invention, and destroyed any trace of it. Even though it could only work once, it didn't hurt to make sure that it would only happen once.

The man looked forlornly at the hourglass.

Yes, he was sure; all hell was, indeed, going to break loose.

--

AN: I will continue Deathly Hallows Two as soon as I can. I got a lot more story ideas that are threatening to abandon me overnight, so I'll need a bit more time.

Note: This is the unbeta-ed, un edited version of the Prologue. The re-edited Prologue is almost unrecognizable. I just wanted to upload this just 'cause.

The actual story will probably be up by the end of the Summer, but no promises.

Remember, I'm not paid to do this, so at times I would rather do the stuff I _am_ paid to do.

Please review.


End file.
